Suffering Soul, The locket and the Fang
by KagomeKissez
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped. What happens when Inuyasha's feeling are used against him and is forced to kill Kagome? Later, Kagome's graduation is soon and is on the night of the new moon.Will she take Inuyasha? Fun in the night, will it lead to a boy or a girl?
1. Inuyasha's Feelings

Suffering Soul, The Locket & The Fang. **Chapter 1**

The young silver haired hanyou was resting and awaiting the arrival of the future girl and reincarnation of his deceased love. Relaxing when he heard a familiar little thud, which alerted him of the girls' presence. Even from a far distance away Inuyasha could smell the sweet smell that he had grown to love. The sweet smell that he described as: serenity, peace and harmony but most of all home. He loved being around her just to smell her amazing, intoxicating scent. If the smell were disturbed in any way he would know. Tinged with the salty wetness of her tears he would know, tainted with her unique blood he would know.

He jumped down from the tree and ran through a cold, thick fog to greet the girl. His emotions ran deep for her. Although if he were ever to admit these feelings or mention how much her scent meant to him, he would have to face the horrible reality of thinking she didn't feel the same, that she could leave him forever and never again find home in her scent.

He finally found him way through the fog and caught up with the girl. His mind was going insane. Do I tell her how I feel? Don't say anything stupid! Would she understand? Don't say anything stupid! Would she leave me forever? DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUPID!

"What the hell took so long?" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself from his statement.

"Not quite the welcome I was hoping for."

Inuyasha's ears dropped and he greeted her with a helping hand out of the well. As Kagome was crawling out Inuyasaha noticed a bandage wrapped around her ankle.

"I know what you are going to say Inuyasha and I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I just sprained it one morning when I was running down the shrine steps, it almost all healed."

Inuyasha agreed with her and Kagome was somewhat surprised to notice Inuyasha's concern. But she knew that it was for the best. Inuyasha then attempted to carry her to the village but Kagome refused.

"I'm fine, really!" she assured him

"But"

"I'm fine!"

Inuyasha really wanted to help, "Shut-up wench and let me help you!" he argued

Kagome was growing frustrated and yet again the two started arguing. Their spat commenced for about five minutes when they were disturbed by a watching pair; Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stopped and turned his back trying to regain his pride. Kagome grew even more flustered behind him finally catching the hanyous attention.

"Inuyasha!"

He dreaded the word and braced himself.

"…SIT BOY!"

Falling face first into the ground he greeted it with agony and regret, also moaning with pain and displeasure.

"KA…GO…ME!" Inuyasha jumped up to assault the girl but was unexpectedly greeted with the same thing over, and over, and over again.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

He was growing tired of this and so were the bystanders also the acing pain in his back. Kagome turned around and started stomping towards the village followed by the rest of the group. Inuyasha grew sad, he wanted to share his feeling with Kagome but he couldn't, he tried to prevent these silly arguments from happening, but couldn't. Most of all he wanted Kagome as a mate but those same questions still haunted him. So he just followed slowly behind staring into the clouds trying to organize his thoughts and find some answers, if there were any.


	2. The Locket and the Fang

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha longed for the touch of her lips against his; he imagined what is might be like. What would become of their relationship? What would it bring? Thinking about all this, he didn't realize that it had brought him to the village so soon.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome running towards him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight"

"It's fine, lets just get the others and go."

Kagome stopped him, "Wait, I have something for you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Kagome pulled out a little silver locket and wrapped it around his neck "It's a

Locket, promise me u will always keep it on you. Okay?"

"What for?"

"Just because, it's special to me and so are you."

Inuyasha built up with happiness inside but didn't let any of it show, "I have something for you too"

"Really?"

Inuyasha removed a tooth from his pocket and put it on a string, wrapping it around Kagomes neck.

"There, now there is a piece of me that will always be with you."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I love it"

The Inu-group was walking down the path and everyone was silent. Inuyasha was slightly ahead of everyone else thinking if Kagome. Kagome was a little ways behind Inuyasha thinking of him. Both were so much in love with each other, but neither was brave enough to confess. They couldn't help but wonder what the other was thinking about.

Just then Kagome sensed two shards, she stopped and looked around, she couldn't see anything. Inuyasha was unaware of this because he was to caught up in his thoughts and day dreaming. Until finally the lack of movement and Shippo tugging on his leg caught his attention.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"I sense some shards."

"What direction? Where?"

He grabbed Kagome and flung her onto his back. Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were following close beside on her back. Miroku sensed a very weak ominous ore. Kagome sensed the shard getting closer and Inuyasha's dog senses were tingling. Something was defiantly there but now it was moving away, then it stopped for a quick second, and then started coming very quickly towards the group. They all got their weapons ready. A twister appeared and none other than the wolf demon Koga was there to confess his love to Kagome yet again.

"Hey Kagome, has mutt face been taking care of you for me?"

Koga glanced down to see Kagome's hurt ankle.

"What the hell did you do to hurt _MY_ Kagome!"

" Why are you yelling at me? She did that herself!"

Inuyasha was ready to fight, but Koga left him to argue with himself and went to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome you must be more careful"

The affectionate Koga flattered Kagome. Inuyasha finally noticed and was insulted by the low wolf.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he smacked Koga on the head and the two went at it once again fighting over Kagome.

Not that Kagome didn't like the boys fighting for her attention, but it was getting rather predictable, so she left with the others.

"You're not worth my time mutt face, but one of these days I will kill toy and take my women as my prize!"

"O yeah just go ahead and try it!"

With that said Koga was gone and Inuyasha was very proud of himself. He realized Kagome had walked away and he soon caught up with them. When he did he noticed Miroku had a very puzzeled look on his face.

"Thinking about women again monk!"

"No! But I sensed a weak ore and Koga couldn't have been it. There must be something still around."

The group thought nothing of it and continued. Little did they know that something was watching them.


	3. Kagome is Kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed and Kagome left to her time several times from stupid arguments with Inuyasha. But still nobody noticed the spying companion, every once and a while it would leave but come back and observe the Inu-group.

One quiet night after Kagome returned to the feudal era everyone was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha was keeping guard by the door but sleep soon overcame him. The curious little watched lurked out of the shadows. She sneaked inside mumbling a prayer so nobody was to awaken during her little Kidnapping operation. The mysterious person stoal Kagome from the hut and floated away from the village.

The sun was rising and Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He stretched and called out his companion's names out in his mind.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Hmmm, doesn't Shippo always sleep with Kagome?" He thought. " All of Kagome's things are still here, she couldn't have gone home I would have woken up if she left, besides she just got here."

Inuyasha went outside and sniffed the air. That strange odor was gone. It was from that creepy character. Miroku woke and saw Inuyasha outside looking confused.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome isn't around, I can't think of where she might have gone off too."

"Maybe this has something to do with it?" Miroju handed Inuyasha a small piece of paper. "I woke up to it on Kagome's sleeping bag."

"Hmm, I didn't notice it."

Inuyasha read what was written on it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I have kidnapped Kagome and taken her to my castle. If you ever wish to see her again her and I will be awaiting your arrival. _

_P. S: the longer you take the more she will suffer._

"THAT BASSTARD!"

"What's wrong? What did it say?"

"Someone has kidnapped Kagome!"

Inuyasha threw the note to the ground and ran inside to wake everyone up. He immediately wanted to get going.

"Dam it, why can't I protect her?"


	4. Huebeshi's control

**Chapter 4**

It was midday and Inuyasha had been searching for almost a day now, he was starting to lose hope.

"Where the hell is that dam castle" Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku was just about to say something when Inuyasha smelt something very familiar.

"It's him!"

"What's that Inuyasha?"

"The smell, that weird odor is back. From that creepy thing that was watching us…I knew we should have killed when we first noticed."

"Lets not worry about that at the moment. If the smell is back that means that the castle is near."

"And so is Kagome"

They all set out. Miroku and Sango were fallowing close behind Inuyasha. He would stop and sniff once and a while then swerved in that direction. The others found it hard to keep up.

"I'll find you Kagome. Don't give up on me!"

"Inuyasha is so determined," said Sango

(With Kagome)

Kagome woke up thinking she was still in the hut.

"It's so dark…Inuyasha?"

Kagome motioned to get up but to her surprise she couldn't. She noticed that she was chained to a wall is a cold and drafty cell. It was glowing with a special barrier so that she couldn't use her powers to break through.

"What's going on?"

A voice from the shadows answered her, "You are my bait"

"Who are you? And what do you mean…bait?"

"I am Huebeshi, princess of the barracks."

(Note: for those of you who don't know what barracks are, they are old run down building that soldiers would stay in during war. These particular barracks that Huebeshi is the princess of, have many demons and dead soldiers in it that she has brought back to life and controls.)

"Princess of the barracks?" Kagome shook off her confusion. "You're going to regret that you kidnapped me, Inuyasha will come and save me!"

"That's the plan," Hubeshi laughed evilly.

(With Inuyasha)

"The sent is getting stronger."

Inuyasha walked a little ways and leaped into the air passing through a barrier that Sango and Miroku were not aloud to pass through. He could now smell Kagome's sent very strongly, mixed with her blood and tears.

"She's hurt…"

Inuyasha was even more determined now that her could smell her sent and mad at himself for not protecting her and mad that someone was hurting her.

(With Sango and Miroku)

"Why can't we pass through the barrier?" asked Sango

"This must be a trap, be careful Inuyasha."

(With Kagome)

Kagome was so worried, what did this woman mean about "that's the plan?" She never heard of the princess of the barracks before. What was she planning to do with er and Inuyasha.

"The time has come, he has almost arrived"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO GO WITH INUYASHA!"

"You'll see." Hubeshi said a prayer and Kagome's voice disappeared. "You shall not interfere."

Inuyasha broke through the giant doors, Tetsaiga gripped in his hands. Hubeshi put Kagome into the shadows and turned to face the hanyou.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME?"

"She is fine, but she is not apart of this right now.'

"Of course she is, and she is hurt, I have come to save her, so where is she?"

" I knew you would come."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Huibeshi revealed Kagome and Inuyasha noticed looking at her with despair.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Kagome disappeared "BRING HER BACK!"

"Not until you agree to something."

Inuyasha was hesitant, "…What do you want from me?"

"If you want to let her live you have to become my servant and if you disagree I will kill her and take her powers."

Inuyasha was shocked; he didn't know what to do. In one hand he had the girl he loved and in the other he had his freedom.

Huebeshi showed Inuyasha Kagome once more. Going through Inuyasha's head he wondered what Kagome was trying to say, although she couldn't speak. Kagome sounded like she was screaming. He took it as though she was in pain.

"Huebeshi…" He looked at Kagome with saddened eyes.

Kagome said to herself, "No! Inuyasha."

"Huebeshi…"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Holding back is emotions; Inuyasha let it slip out "…I'll do it."

"Excellent." Hubeshi sent Kagome into the darkness again, and Kagome began to cry. She could see Inuyasha but he didn't say anything. Inuyasha could now hear her cry but he couldn't find her in the darkness.

"You won't hurt her anymore right?"

Huebeshi just smiled and without giving him an answer she started to pray. Inuyasha glanced to where he heard the tears just as he was falling into a deep trance.


	5. Forced to Kill Kagome

**Chapter 5**

Kagome was holding Inuyasha's fang and was wishing hard on it. She had a dream that they had mated and had a family with two pups. That Inuyasha loved her with all his heart and that Kikyo was finally put to rest. They where all living in the feudal era and they used the shikon jewel to keep the well open and Miroku's wind tunnel would not consume him. She also dreamed that they would be together forever and nothing would come between them. That's how Kagome wanted everything to turn out. Then she woke up and again found herself trapped, totally opposite of what she wanted a tear fell down her cheek onto the fang.

"Inuyasha, come"

The door to his cell unlocked and his hands and feet where released from their chains. He walked limply to Huebeshi.

"Yes…"

"I want you to kill the people in this village."

"…"

"Don't forget, I have Kagome's life in my hands."

Inuyasha had no choice. The trance pulled him out of his sad state and pulled him into control. He had no control over his body, although his mind was free and refusing every wish Huebeshi asked of him. He leaped out of the castle and went to destroy the village. His slaughter techniques were different from anyone else's they had a certain swiftness to them like non other. The slaughter was quick and easy in demon form but being half demon his human side was resisting, jumping and slashing, the blood that stained his claws. He couldn't help thinking about Kagome and if Huebeshi was going to make him kill her. He wondered how he could save them both. He finished his task and returned to the castle. Walking in on Kagome's evening meal of scraps, she just picked at it.

"Just like a dog." He thought.

Hubeshi had one last request of the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, before the day is over and you turn into a human."

"How did you know I turn human on the night of the new moon?"

"Because I was watching you remember, anyway I have one more request of you."

"Yes"

"For now on I want you to call me master and." She brought her scepter of control over to her and told Inuyasha to stare into it. "Kill these two."

The scepter glowed with a dark mysterious light revealing Sango and Miroku.

"Kill them," she grabbed Kagome by the neck and held her high in the air, "or she will die."

"Put her down, please!"

Huebeshi raised an eyebrow waiting for one more thing.

"…Please master…I'll do whatever you want." He dropped his head.

"Good boy."

She threw Kagome to the ground crying. Inuyasha held back tears and walked away wondering how he got himself into this mess, because he loved her. The trance over came him and he was fighting harder than ever to not let it take control of him. But unfortunately his will was not strong enough and he was sent to kill the friends he was once allowed to have.

He couldn't really remember much of the battle except for the last things said (the battle)

Sango hit him hard with her haricots trying to knock some sense into him. He rose in pain to see them both standing in front of him with sadness and confusion in their eyes.

"Inuyasha…why?" asked Sango

Inuyasha just continued looking at the ground, eyes glazed with control and sadness. Thinking of his memories he broke out of Huebeshi's control for just an instant and fell to the ground intense with pain.

"GET AWAY…I'M HOLDING BACK HER CURSE…GO…NOW!"

Miroku and Sango made their escape.

Huebeshi was very disappointed with her servant, wanting to punished Inuyasha she cut Kagome and her painful scream was intensely piercing through his mind continuously.

"STOP, please…stop. Get out of my head!" Inuyasha screamed.

He fled only to find himself at Huebeshi's feet.

"You disobeyed me." For that you will be punished.

Inuyasha kept his yes glued to the floor

"LOOK AT ME!" she ordered.

He raised his eyes seeing her point to Kagome who was standing in a corner watching the entire thing.

"Inuyasha…please…set yourself free just leave me." Kagome said fighting through her tears.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stood up staring at Kagome trying to get to her but Huebeshi grabbed him and stopped him. He growled at her then stared back at Kagome. "Where would I be without you Kagome, I need you, you like me for who I am and make me more of who I want to be."

He was cut off just before he was going to say I love you. He looked back at Huebeshi gripping to his shoulder who very angry with him. "…Kill her!" Inuyasha thought became reality; he was trying as hard as he could to fight the trance.

"I WON'T KILL HER!"

He fainted and fell onto the cold hard ground.


	6. Suffering

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha awoke and found himself in his cell, surprisingly not chained up. He realized why, he was human.

"Oh Kagome how am I going to get us out of this?"

Inuyasha was thinking of something to free himself, so he could get Kagome and escape this hellhole. Being human Inuyasha was sadder than ever. The flashbacks of the several villages he attacked were racing through his mind: the screaming woman and children and the blood that stained his claws. The constant voice in his head telling him to kill more, destroy the village or…or she will kill Kagome. The trance was strong and Inuyasha couldn't shake it.

It was during his dreams and flashbacks that Inuyasha envisioned Kagome, safe, not injured, sleeping soundly by his side, eventually joining together in a union unable for anyone to break or tear apart. It was this that kept his hope alive, that he would find a way to get out of here and admit these feelings and his love to her. His human scenes were weak and couldn't find her sent. He opened his violet tear filled eyes and mumbled

"I can't find home."

Huebeshi approached his cage and Inuyasha wiped his eyes not to show Huebeshi yet another weakness. He kept his face down and stared at his hands.

"Now what?"

"Don't use that tone with me, and what did I tell you before?"

"What is it that you want of me master?"

Huebeshi smiled and unlocked his chains and opened his cell that had a special barrier just so Inuyasha (when demon) couldn't use his powers to escape.

"Come."

Inuyasha rose and followed Huebeshi to her dining hall.

"Please sit down Inuyasha, I have a surprise for you.'

"Yeah, what is it?" then added with a sigh, "Master."

Again Hiebeshi smiled and clapped her hands. Two of her dead servants dragged a limp Kagome to the table. She had enough strength to lift her head, eyes filling with sadness. Inuyasha looked over to her seeing her dirty, scratched and hurt.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"She did that of her own doing."

"What do you mean by that?"

Huebeshi was getting annoyed, "I mean she hurt herself from struggling so much. She really is in love with you boy, and if you haven't realized that by now. You're going to make a better slave than I thought you would."

(Note: What I mean by this is that he doesn't have her knowingly love to help him fight the trance. There for it is easier for her to control him.)

The room went silent. Soon a meal was placed down in front of everyone. Huebeshi had a real meal while Inuysha and Kagome just got scraps from preparing Huebeshi's meal. Inuyasha had to sit next to Huebeshi and Kagome was picking at her food on the opposite end of the table. When everyone was finished Kagome was taken away back to her original cell. Inuyasha was silent still picking at his food and trying as best her could to hold back from letting his emotions burst out of him. His mind was trying as best it could to again organize his thoughts.

"_What did Huebeshi mean by; She really is in love with you and your going to make a better slave than I thought you would."_

"Inuyasha come with me."

Huebeshi walked down a poorly lit corridor. Inuyasha was curious so he followed (than again like he had a choice.) He was lead to a huge drafty, cold room with a fire and some cushions to sit on.

"Please have a seat Inuyasha." He sat. "I have a little game I would like us to play."

"What's you're idea of a game?"

"You'll see."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and was wondering what Huebeshi was scheming.

"Now lets see what is behind door number one." Huebeshi clapped her hands twice and Kagome was revealed.

"Don't tell me."

"Well if u guessed I would kill her if you do this thing I ask of you, you're correct."

"What are you going to do?"

"Inuyasha, whatever it is, DON"T DO IT!" Kagome screamed.

"What do you want me to do…?"

The moonless night was over and a slit of sunlight peeked through the dark and smoggy room. Inuyasha smirked.

"HA! Now I'm half demon. DIE HUEBESHI!" he lunged to attack her.

"Not so fast."

A surge of energy from Huebeshi's scepter sent Inuyasha flying and hitting the ground hard. Trying to refuse the pain, he regained his last ounce of strength. His moment to kill Huebeshi was short lived, as he was thrusted into his chains and just out of reach of Kagome. Kagome was crying that she had to witness the demise of her one true love that was suffering to keep her alive.

"…Please…just let her go, I'm the one you really want, don't let her suffer for my actions."

"This is just what Huebeshi wants him to admit." Kagome thought to herself.

"HA! Well she is going to suffer anyways, and it's all you're fault you didn't protect her."

Inuyasha was filled with grief and actually let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Inuyasha…you're crying…oh my god…he loves me."

"Growing soft Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Now more to the reason we are here, Inuyasha if you don't do this rest assured I will kill her and take her powers and you will become my slave forever."

"What is it?"

"…Kiss me."

Inuyasha looked up at her and had a shocked look on his face. Huebeshi was smiling. He glanced to Kagome who was also shocked but had a very sympathetic look on her face because she realized he loved her, although she was crying from joy and pain.

"Inuyasha…you don't have to do it." Then in her mind she said "I love you." But she couldn't speak it.

Inuyasha was clueless of what to do. Either way Huebeshi would get what she wanted, he couldn't avoid it.

"…I…I"

**If nobody reviews I won't add any more chapters so please review and you can find out what happens. I'm not kidding, so PLEASE review I really wanna know what you guys think. **


	7. Inuaysha's decision

**Chapter 7**

"I have no choice do I?"

"Well you could let her die."

"THAT'S NOT AN OPTION!"

Inuyasha walked toward Huebeshi. He was mumbling a few last words to himself.

"This is for you Kagome. I'm totally going to regret this, because I wanted my first real kiss to be with you."

He was walking slower as he approached closer. He was sending a death threat through his eyes straight at Huebeshi. She had seen the anger and the pain in his eyes that she had caused; she was pleased with herself. She closed her eyes awaiting the hanyous kiss unveiling her plan through her thoughts.

"_Once this kiss has been exchanged Inuyasha's soul will be mine forever and all mine to control."_

(With Sango and Miroku)

Sango and Miroku were waiting patently in the village. Hopeing Inuyasha and Kagome would come back safe and soon.

"Can we go anything to help Miroku?"

"This is obviously a battle Inuyasha is going to have to do alone. I'm afraid we can't get through the barrier."

"We can't just sit around while Inuyasha is being controlled, he's killing innocent people."

"I know Sango but there is nothing we can do but wait it out."

"I just hope Inuyasha breaks out of control and returns with Kagome soon."

"Me too Sango, me too."

The couple was growing restless and decided to go to sleep and try to calm their worries.

(Kagome's thoughts.)

"I'm telling him to leave, why isn't he listening to me? He is being tortured for me…why? There has to be someway to get through to him?"

She felt more tears roll down her cheek

"Why would he kiss her, that's not like Inuyasha at all? Oh yeah… I forgot he has to, he has no choice."

Kagome continued to stare on and remembered Inuyasha's fang and how he said that a part of him would always be with her.

"He won't do it…he can't…I love him…I want Inuyasha."

(With Inuyasha)

With every step Inuyasha took he started to tremble more. He would step and stumble back.

"I have to do this, to keep Kagome alive." He told himself.

Just then he noticed the locket, and remembered what Kagome said.

"…_Because it's special to me and so are you."_

This gave him every more reason to save Kagome. The only way to do so was to go through with the kiss, no matter how mush he refused.

"This is for Kagome."

Kagome could hear Inuyasha through the locket; this puzzled her.

"Wha … what's going on?"

"Kagome?"

"I can hear Inuyasha. Inuyasha don't do it!"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

He finally reached Huebeshi and moved his lips to touch hers.

"…Inuyasha…"

His lips met hers. It had no emotion what so ever. Through the locket Inuyasha could hear Kagome scream as she looked on. He finally released her lips and was feeling a terrible pain in his heart like it was overcome with hatred and sadness. He was beginning to black out because a curse instead of a trance was taking over. He just heard Huebeshi laugh and didn't remember his battles until he awoke in his cell the next evening.

**Well it might have been a short chapter but I was thinking to far ahead on other chapters so I decided to end it before I let something slide and give you readers too much future details. **

**Thanx for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. And to Lori I hope this isn't as bad of a cliffhanger. Another thanx to Flamesofthemoon for the idea of adding a little thing with Miroku and Sango. **

**There is still a lot more to come readers so stay tuned. **


	8. Confession

Chapter 8 

Inuyasha couldn't remember anything when he was in his trance. The curse that was now set upon him was not only controlling his body but his mind as well. Huebeshi sent fake screams through his mind imitating Kagome's to make him fight harder for her protection. The one memory that haunted his mind was kissing Huebeshi, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He tried envisioning Kagome in that position but it was all to much the bear. The only time he had to himself and to think his own free thoughts was when he was locked away, awaiting Huebeshi's next command. But even then it wasen'tto him self because he kept seeing Huebeshi. Some days he would spend the whole day locked away, just like today.

It finally hit him. He remembered that when he was about to kiss that dreded woman, that Kagome was actually speaking to him. He could hear her through the locket. If it worked then what's stopping it from working now. He dug through his kimono and pulled the little locket out from around his neck. He held it tight and close to his heart.

"Kagome…?" He concentrated hard and closed his eyes.

"Kagome…. are you there?"

(With Kagome)

Kagome was exhausted and was hurting. She needed something to boost her spirits but she also couldn't get the kiss out of her head. She really wanted to kiss Inuyasha but the creepy witch got to. Also the fact that Inuyasha was suffering to keep her barely alive was tormenting her. She was thinking about this when she heard a familiar voice.

(The conversation)

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha is that you?"

"Kagome, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"I know I have been praying on your fang, but I started to lose hope."

"Kagome I will get us out oh here, trust me."

"Inuyasaha…I have always trusted you."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear this. He smiled to hearing this.

"Thank you Kagome."

"But…"

"What is it?"

"…You kissed her."

"Kagome that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, why did you?"

"Because I need you Kagome and I couldn't let you die."

"…"

"Kagome you can't give up on me, because I will never give up on you. I need you to believe in me so that I can have hope for the both of us to get through this."

"Inuyasha"

"I will get us out of here."

"I believe in you Inuyasha."

He was unable to respond as he was called and fell back into his trance; the curse yet again taking control over him. Huebeshi asked him to destroy another village. He understood and with no hesitation went to his task.

After he returned he was returned to his cell and continued his conversation with Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you there?"

Inuyasha was very tired and was almost asleep when Kagome was talking.

"I'm here."

"You sound so tired."

"It takes a lot out of me fighting even if I have no control."

"You sound hurt. Are you okay?"

"I was pierced through the stomach, but I'll be okay."

It was like the two were in their own private world nothing could disturb them. Except when Inuyasha blacked out.

"So what's it like being under control and all?"

"Not fun, I'll tell you that much. I used to be able to think for myself and at least try to fight against the curse."

"And now?"

"Its' like I'm not myself. I have no control over my body what so ever. I can't even remember anything when I fight."

"Well that's got to be one good thing."

"No she uses me for her dirty work, it's horrible."

"I understand, but at least you don't remember killing innocent people."

"Yes but, when she feels I need to be punished she sends those images through my mind and also you being hurt. I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Kagome there is something I have to confess."

**To My readers: Sorry to say this but i want more reviews (I know I'm needy) But i will not post Chapter 9 until I have 16 reviews. At the moment I have 10 so get your friends to read it and review. Sorry KagomeKissez**


	9. The Kiss & Huebeshi's defeat

**I got enough reviews for chapter 9 so here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Kagome this has to be said."

"Inuyasha you can tell me anything I'll understand."

"…"

Inuyasha's fears were running wild through his mind he couldn't find the words to what he had to say.

Kagome couldn't take his silence "Inuyasha."

"…I don't care what you think about me bu-"

Kagome cut him off, "I love you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha continued not thinking about what Kagome just said

"But…wait…what…you what?"

"I love you Inuyasha…with my whole heart and soul. I know we argue but we will get through it all. I am giving my heart over to you to have and to hold close to your own. I want to be with you Inuyasha."

"Kagome…you like me for who I am. I should have never doubted my feelings for you. I promise I will always keep you close to me remembering everything we shared Kagome you make me, me and I love you for that. I love you."

Then a huge barrier of energy was released from the cage and it fell apart the chains around Inuyasha's ankles were released. The couples feeling for each other broke the curse that held Inuyasha under Huebeshi's control. He ran to Kagome.

Kagome was still locked up although she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She looked to see if Inuyasha was coming for her. She knew it was all a matter of time before he reached her.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha called out to her rounding the corner and finally spotting her. He attacked her chains and finally set her free. The sent of blood and tears was all over her. He held her close to his embrace starting to cry with joy and sadness. He stared into the never-ending brown eyes. Kagome was staring into his amazing amber eyes and got lost until his lips met hers. Kagome found she was in a place she never wanted to leave, stuck in his kiss. His lips were soft. The intensity of the kiss surpassed any other; He lifted Kagome off the ground. His fears were no more because he managed to save Kagome and would never ever let anyone take her away from him. He made a vow just then that she should never be more than arms distance away from him.

Inuyasha always wondered what Kagome's lips would taste like. They were surprisingly not like he imagined; they were way better, so sweet and pure and soft. He never wanted to leave this kiss. He knew that this was the girl, the one he wanted to spend every waking moment with. He found his way to the sent he loved blocking away the blood a tears, the one that was home. He moved his tongue to try and meet hers and Kagome allowed him entry. The two released lips to catch a breath and kissed again the moment seemed to last a lifetime, until finally Kagome interrupted it.

"Inuyasha never let me go."

"I never will, I promise"

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I know Kagome, I love you too."

Just then Huebeshi noticed that her curse had been broken. She grabbed her scepter and asked it to show her the half demon and the mortal. It showed her the two sharing a kiss and this made her extremely angry. She said some prays hoping it would put the curse back into an effect but no luck.

"Their stupid love for each other his holding back my curse, how could I let this happen."

She appeared around the corner and came face to face with the couple. Inuyasha had tetsaiga clutched in his hands ready for battle with Kagome standing safely behind him.

"What are you going to do now Huebeshi?" Inuyasha asked.

"You dare to point your pathetic sword at me Inuyasha? You will pay."

"You are a cruel witch Huebeshi, nothing will come between us."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded turning his attention back to Huebeshi.

"You think so do you, mortal?"

"You bet." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha ran with full force toward Huebeshi.

"WIND SCAR!"

"A half demon and a mortal could never destroy me."

She positioned her scepter forward and captured the wind scar.

"It won't be that easy to defeat me."

"Oh yeah?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "Shoot your arrow on my cue."

"How will I know?"

"Trust me you'll now."

Kagome nodded and positioned and arrow moving slightly away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that she moved away and grabbed her before she was away from arms length of him, slipping her closer to him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you out of my reach."

"But I have to have room to shoot my arrow, I don't want to hit you."

"I'm not arguing with you. I promised to myself that I'll never let you go and that I will always protect you."

With that said Inuyasha gripped his sword and awaited Huebeshi's attack. She sent out a dark magic ray of light from her scepter that almost blinded the two. Inuyasha did his backlash wave and screamed at Kagome to shoot her arrow now.

"It's time to put an end to you evil ways Huebeshi!"

With that She let her arrow fly along side Inuyasha's Backlash wave the entwined together forming an ultimate attack.

"It's…it's to powerful…I…" Huebeshi screamed

"How could a half demon and a mortal defeat the great Huebeshi?"

Huebeshi was blown away.

The blast eventually subsided and the couple was all that was left standing. An ominous dark spirit disappeared leaving the couple confused. The two gazed at each other and Kagome fell into his embrace. Inuyasha held her tight and gave her a small kiss on the lips than looked at her smiling.

"Lets go home Inuyasha."

"Sounds good to me."

The two left with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

**Sorry my chapters are short but i don't always have a lot of time to type. I'll try and work on a longer chapter 10.**

**Sorry readers but I'm going to be mean again and wait till i have 23 reviews to post Chapter 10. **


	10. An Everlasting Moment

**Sorry everyone i was at a major writters block i hope you all like this chapter because i enjoyed writting it even though i couln't come up with anything. Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha was flying through the air and caught site of the village. He touched down feeling a bit woozy from sleep deprivation and fighting hard against the curse. He gently let Kagome slide out of his arms. Sango was collecting water and Miroku was walking up beside her hoping to grope her butt. He never got a chance too because Sango noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome had returned. Sango ran to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome saying to himself

"She's mine"

It was a little over welling at first to him that he could now call her, his own. Then he remembered.

"I have to mark her."

Sango let go of Kagome and said, "It's good to see you back Kagome, we should get you inside to dress your wounds."

Kagome followed her into the hut saying, "It's good to be back Sango."

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a gentlemen's hug.

"I see you got Kagome back safe and sound."

"Feh, did you think I would fail, you got me all wrong Miroku."

He then left Miroku and followed the girls inside the hut to see Kagome. He walked in just as Sango was finishing with Kagome. Kagome crawled into bed not noticing Inuyasha. He walked over to her and startled her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Just tucking you in."

"Oh." Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about you but didn't it seam like Huebeshi was a little to easy to defeat?"

"Hmmm, I did notice but you and I hit her with the Backlash wave and your arrow. Nobody could survive that."

"I guess so."

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

Again Kagome giggled and reached up to him giving him a small peck on the lips, which made him smile afterwards.

Kagome was soon carried into the dream world and Inuyasha just stared at her not wanting to close his eye. He worried she would be taken away again. So to keep himself awake he decided to memorize her breathing. The way every few seconds her chest would move slightly allowing her to breathe; the little groans and mumbles she would make, Even the way her hair moved to her face and he would pull it back. Watching this same pattern over and over again had sleep soon overcoming him and he slipped to the floor getting comfy. Taking one heavy breath capturing Kagome's sent and making him sleep more soundly.

**Morning**

It was about ten in the morning and Inuyasha was first to awake or so he thought. He opened his eyes.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome?"

There was still no answer. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed Kagome was gone. He automatically assumed she had been kidnapped.

"Someone kidnapped her again." He jumped up and sniffed the air. "Why can't she just stay safe?"

The sent lead him outside. He rushed out of the hut. He left just running out the bamboo sheet door and not seeing where he was going he bumped right into Kagome making her a drop a bucket of water.

"Kagome…your safe."

"Of course I am what did you think?"

"I told you, you aren't allowed to leave me."

"I know Inuyasha but I couldn't wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping, besides I needed a bath to myself."

"Oh… well don't do it again."

"Well are we supposed to bath together now?"

"…Well I wouldn't mind"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?"

"I never thought of you to think that way."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes." He starred at Kagome and saw an angry expression. "No…wait…Kagome…don't."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha groaned and his muffled voice came from the ground "MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT!"

"APPARENTLY YES BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOCK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!"

Kagome steamed off to go get more water and talk to Sango, leaving Inuyasha in indented into the ground. He was moaning with displeasure. He stood up wiping the dirt from his face and spitting it out of his mouth.

"I'll make it up to her tonight at the sacred tree." And walked to a tree to sit up in it.

**Evening**

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was by a small stream looking at her reflection. He looked at her mesmerized by her beauty, her raven black hair, her sparkling brown eyes, and her tender pink lips. Every minor feature made her who she was; she was so much like Kikyo in her appearance yet so different in her personality. It was like they where exact opposites. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again she saw Inuyasha's reflection glimmering next to hers in the water and she smiled.

"I can see you Inuyasha." She giggled

Inuyasha smirked and then put a serious expression on his face. He kissed her on the cheek and picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the sacred tree. Her eyes widened as she witnessed hundreds of small candle like torches surrounding the tree. They were placed everywhere and lit up the whole area with a magnificent glow. The atmosphere was perfect and romantic. Underneath the tree was the sacred jewel.

"Inuyasha what is this?"

He set her down and led her to the jewel not speaking a word.

"Did you do all this yourself?"

Inuyasha just smirked and sat Kagome down.

"…Kagome."

"Yes?"

"There is a big decision I need you to make, whatever you choose I will be happy just to be with you."

"That's so sweet…what is it?"

"…I…you…" Inuyasha couldn't find the words he planned in his head. "Kikyo wanted me to become human for her."

"Yeah, I know."

"…Well. I…am…I am willing to become human for you if you want me to."

"Inuyasha…"

"I want you to answer with your heart, go where your heart leads you."

"Inuyasha…I love you."

"Yeah, and you want me to become human. So lets get this over with."

"I know you don't want to become human." Kagome pulled Inuyasha back down to her level. "Besides I love you as a…"

Inuyasha starred her in the eye knowing she was speaking the truth.

"…I love you as a…half-demon."

Inuyasha just starred at her with happiness in his eyes. The words repeated in his mind. "_I love you as a half-demon." _He moved down and kissed her. The passion was unbelievable, now the two actually told each other all their feeling for each other nothing would hold them back.

"Kagome, now that you're mine I need to mark you."

"What do you mean mark me?"

"It's what dogs do."

"In that case, Yes."

Inuyasha gently pulled the collar of Kagome's blouse down and lowered his head to her collarbone.

"I'm sorry if this pains you Kagome."

She didn't answer and awaited Inuyasha's bite.

Inuyasha bit as gently as he could into her flesh. Her blood dripped down from his mouth and she winced in pain. She bit the bottom of her lip and talked her way through it. Inuyasha never tasted blood like hers it was sweet but he felt bad for causing her pain. He bit down a little more making his mark definite. When he removed his fangs from her neck he licked it to make it feel slightly better. His rough tongue over the bite soothed Kagome. She never thought that something that painful would feel so good. The moment was over and Inuyasha finally claimed Kagome as his. He raised and Kagome sat next to him nestled in his warmth. They sat in near slumber under the sacred tree and cherished the last bit of light the fire granted also reflecting back on every moment they shared. Hoping that time would stop and this moment would last forever.

**I hope i hear from everyone soon, i wouldn't mind some little details to fill up Chapter 11 so send me sone. Thanx KagomeKissez**


	11. Mates

**Chapter 11**

Kagome was resting in Inuyasha's arms. Lying next to him brought back the memories of Huebeshi and what he did for her. But it also made all her nightmares disappear nothing could disturb her in this moment. Until Inuyasha broke through her thoughts with his deep and soothing voice.

"Kagome."

"Not now Inuyasha."

Kagome nuzzled under his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Unfortunately he pulled her away, but made it up by looking into her eyes. He then rested his head on top of hers and said.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? What do you mean?"

"For always being there."

"I would never leave you Inuyasha you know that."

Nothing was said and the last bit of light from the fires faded away. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and rested her in the tree with him. The sun was just rising and they watched it together still half asleep. Kagome kissed him gently on the cheek and recommended that the go back to the village.

"Thank you for bringing me here Inuyasha, it was beautiful."

Inuyasha smiled and held her closer and left walking hand in hand back to the village. When they finally arrived, both of them tried not to make it to obvious that anything happened so that they couldn't be attacked my questioning friends. Although their attempt was unsuccessful because as soon as they entered the hut Miroku was in both of their faces with a crazed look in his eye.

"Where were you two last night? Huh? Huh?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed then; SMACK! Sango had shut Miroku up by a familiar hit on the head by her Haricots. Miroku collapsed to the ground; a huge lump forming on his head. Sango just smiled and greeted the two into the hut respectively.

"So are we going to continue on our journey today or are we still going to rest?" asked Sango.

"We should get going today." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Well I think we should make sure we gather everything we need and more so that we can go a bit longer without coming back to restock."

"That's sounds good to me Kagome. " Sango said assisting Miroku up from the ground.

**Afternoon**

The Inu-group finally set out. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, hardly a cloud in the sky. A light breeze flowed through the fresh air, and the sweet smell of lavender was drifting everywhere. They walked through an orchard of cherry blossom trees. Kagome wished she had brought a camera. The sun was setting and the night was just as spectacular as the day. The stars were shining bright and it was a full moon. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire and Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome watching the stars fall through the sky.

"Inuyasha do you think we could use the jewel to keep the well open?"

"Of course, I don't want you to leave."

"But you could live in the future with me."

Inuyasha was shocked. "I thought you liked it here?"

"I do, but I miss my family, and I really have to catch up in school"

Inuyasha thought about this for a little while and finally came to a conclusion.

"You can go to your time for as long as you need. I'll wait for you here."

"But you know your more than welcome to stay at my house."

"Really?"

"Of course, we can even go out for dinner on the night of the new moon," Kagome giggled. "It would be fun."

"You mean like a date?"

"Well I guess we could call it a date, why not?"

Kagome snuggled next to Inuyasha once again and fell asleep. Inuyasha thought about what a date in the future might be like. Kagome wasn't done school for another few months and she was already talking about her graduation. He stopped thinking about it and took Kagome back the campsite.

**A Few Weeks After.**

Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to everyone and that they would be return in a couple of weeks. With that they jumped into the well.

"What are we going to do for a couple of weeks?" asked Miroku.

"I would like to go back to my village, you should come to Miroku."

Miroku wondered where this was going but he agreed with a perverted mind and said they would leave in the morning.

(In the future.)

The blue light appeared, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome. They jumped out of the well and walked to the house. Kagome slid the door open and called out to her family telling them that she was back.

"Kagome! Your back!" Sota called out. "Inuyasha you're here to!"

"Calm down Sota, they just got here." Kagome's mom smiled and hugged her daughter. "How long are you staying this time dear?"

"I'm finishing up school this time and Inuyasha is going to stay with us for a while."

"Inuyasha is staying. YAY, come on Inuyasha!"

Sota grabbed Inuyasha by the kimono and tugged him outside to play soccer.

"I'll run a bath for you Kagome, you just get settled in."

"Thank you mom."

(With Inuyasha)

Sota kicked the ball to Inuyasha. He didn't do anything and just starred at the ball at his feet, blinking at it puzzled.

"Kick it back Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kicked the ball and wasn't very amused.

"Sota kicked the ball back again. This time he kicked it a little to high and it hit Inuyasha in the gut.

"What the…OWWWWW!"

"Oops sorry"

Inuyasha was now super angry at the ball and ran back.

"STUPID DEMON!"

He then he ran as fast as he could back towards it and pounded the ball just skimming Sota's head and landing on a sharp nail sticking out of a hut. Inuyasha dusted himself off and headed in doors leaving Sota dumbfounded.

"That's shows him for hitting me."

(With Kagome.)

Kagome stepped into the bath and relaxed in the bubbles. She sighed, settling down getting comfy and closing her eyes.

"It's been so long since I had a nice hot bath."

Kagome lied there for about an hour until the water got cold. She stepped out and was wrapping a towel around her hair and her body when there came a yell and a pounding at the door.

"ACK! LET ME IN!"

"GO AWAY INUYASHA!"

"But."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and Inuyasha was huddled in a corner.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha pointed to the phone.

"It rang in my ear."

"Inuyasha that's a telephone, when it rings it means someome is trying to contact us."

Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face. Kagome's mom came in wanting to see what all the commotion was about. She starred at them both and then recognized a bit mark on Kagome's neck.

"Oh my! Kagome what happened?"

"Huh?"

"That mark on you neck. Please let me get some ointment on it."

"Mom it's fine."

"But what happened?"

Inuyasha stood up and told Kagome's mom what he did.

"It was I, Mrs. Higurashi."

"What?"

"I marked her."

"Mom I don't know how to explain this but…Inuyasha and I are…"

Inuyasha finished for her.

"Were mates."

Kagome's mom was somewhat speechless then let her guard down.

"I trust you Inuyasha, you will take good care of her. I set up a bed in Kagome's room for you, you can stay there for the time that you will be staying with us."

Kagome got dressed and gave Inuyasha some of her dad's old cloths as pajamas.

" Those will work for tonight."

Inuyasha went to change. As soon as he came out they both sat on her bed and stated to talk.

"It was nice of my mom to say that she trusts you. Also that she let you stay in my room for the night."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, you want to protect me anyways."

Kagome lied down and turned out the light. Inuyasha went to lie on the floor; but was stopped by Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I want you to sleep next to me."

Inuyasha was stunned. She wanted him to sleep next to her. But with no hesitation he laid down next to her and held her close.

"Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight…Kagome"

They both closed their eyes and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. She nestled closer to him and soon they both fell into a deep sleep together.

**A/N: i hope you all enjoyed Chapter 11. Although i never got many reveiws on Chapter 10 so please. I really wanna continue hearing from everyone.Please keep reading my story. **


	12. A day at the Shrine

**Chapter 12**

The sun shone through Kagome's window and awakened the sleeping pair. They both still wore her locket and his fang so when they woke up they never knew that they were tangled together. Kagome pulled away slightly but almost chocked.

"ACK! Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean."

They both looked down bumping their heads.

"OWWW!"

Both of them rubbed their heads and looked down. They noticed that the lockets chain and the fangs string were stuck together.

"Were stuck."

"I see that."

"Well not that I mind."

"Yeah?"

"But how will I protects you if I'm stuck to you?"

"Just a minute. The clasp to the chain of the locket is in my reach. I'll just unhook it and we will be free."

Kagome fiddled around with the chain for a while and finally got them both free. Inuyasha rubbed his neck because Kagome practically strangled him."

"Sorry Inuyasha, here."

Kagome handed the locket back to Inuyasha and he slipped it back around his neck. Inuyasha caught the smell of breakfast.

"RAMEN!"

"Huh?"

Before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha ran out of the room towards the kitchen. But not before he fell down the stairs. THUD.

"That must of hurt." She got dressed and walked out to see if Inuyasha was all right.

Inuyasha landed right on his butt and was cursing to himself. Kagome walked right past him giggling. Inuyasha could do nothing but follow and sat down alongside Kagome at the kitchen table.

"Inuyasha wants some ramen mom, I hope you made a bunch."

Kagome's mom set out plates for everyone with and even portion on each. She handed the rest of the ramen to Inuyasha and was gone in no time.

"I'm off to school see you later."

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

"Inuyasha you wouldn't mind helping out around the shrine today would you?" grandpa asked.

"Sure, something to pass the time."

Kagome's mom handed Inuyasha a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a hat.

"Put these on."

Inuyasha and Kagome's family headed to where Inuyasha burst Sota's ball and handed him a hammer.

"Just pound that back in ok, that's all you have to do."

Kagome's mom went to get some water to water the flowers but was cut off by a painful yell.

"OWWWWW!"

She ran to go see if Inuyasha was all right and came around the corner. She saw Inuyasha sucking on his thumb and the hammer made a hole on the wall.

"I think you might have hit it a little to hard."

She handed him the watering can and sent him to water the flowers instead, while she patched the hole in the wall. Watering the flowers was a snap and Inuyasha finished quickly. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead and removed his shirt. A group of girl walked by on their way back from school and started checking him out. They walked over to him and started to flirt with him. Inuyasha was confused. Why were all these girls fighting for his attention? Just then Kagome came up the shrine steps and saw one of the girls stroking his arm and another playing with his hair. Kagome's jaw dropped and then got extremely mad.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The girls turned around and saw Kagome. The said bye to Inuyasha flirtatiously and ran away, not for one called back and said.

"Call me!"

"Umm. Kagome?"

"GET INSIDE!" She pushed Inuyasha inside and told him to stay there. "I have some studying to do I want you to stay in here till I'm done, and put a shirt on"

Inuyasha just blinked at her. "But I was just watering the flowers, and then those girls came on to me."

"I know just stay inside."

Kagome finally completed her studying, then sat down with Inuyasha on the couch. Her mom popped some popcorn for them both and the watched Hitch.

(I couldn't come up with any other movie.)

Anyway. The two laughed and cuddled close to each other. Kagome could have sworn that she laughed so hard that a bit of her drink came out her nose. After the movie and everyone went to bed, they lied down and cuddled some more. Inuyasha was on top and Kagome was staring into His gorgeous amber eyes almost lost when Inuyasha's ears distracted her. She reached up and rubbed them. The velvety softness of them was remarkable. This made Inuyasha completely calm down and he moved his ear into her hand more. She continued to rub and a similar to a purring sound was coming from him. Kagome giggled and stopped pulling him down onto her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm."

"My graduation. It's on the night of the new moon, I want you to come with me."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to meet hers and he blinked in shock.

"Will you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome giggled and she walked him to her room. She gently laid him down on her bed and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Both of them played around in each other's mouths until Kagome's rolled off of him. She turned to her side and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her once again in a sign of protection. They kissed once more before they fell into the dream world.


	13. Kikyo or Kagome

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the gang. I only own Huebeshi so far.**

**Chapter 13**

Kagome woke up screaming

(The dream)

She dreamt that her and him where in a battle and Inuyasha was pierced in the stomach. He got up soon afterwards because a simple hole in the stomach never stopped him before. But then an arrow grazed past her and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. Kagome looked over and saw Kikyo positioning another arrow. Kagome drew her arrow as well, but Kikyo already shot it and Inuyasha dove in front of her and took the blow of the sacred arrow. It pierced him strait in the heart and he fell to the ground motionless. The last words he said before he pasted on were: "sorry Kagome." The next thing Kagome noticed was that Kikyo was standing overhead and said she would take her soul back. Somehow Kikyo took the rest of her soul out of Kagome and Kagome died.

(End of dream)

Kagome was panting and wiping her forhead when Inuyasha finally awoke.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and just starred at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"It was a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Kikyo killed you…and…took her soul back…"

"Took her soul back?"

"She sucked it out of my body."

"I'm here Kagome don't worry."

She cried more into his chest and Inuyasha held her tight till Kagome finally cried herself to sleep.

"Poor Kagome, she won't be able to rest in peace till I end everything with Kikyo."

He looked down at Kagome's sleeping figure.

"But I owe Kikyo my life…but I can't leave Kagome, she would be devastated. Nobody's shoulder to cry on, she would be all alone. I can't go on knowing one of them is in pain."

Inuyasha left to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and clear his thoughts. When he cupped the water in his hand and saw his reflection he saw both Kikyo and Kagome standing beside him. He quickly splashed the water on his face and took a deep breath. Soon he checked on Kagome again and she was fine so he left outside to sit in the well house. He relaxed leaning against the well and was remembering back to when Kikyo fixed him to the treeand then when Kagome saved him from it. He was torn between two women.

"Neither one would forgive me for choosing the other."

He looked into the sky through a hole in the roof and saw the moon. It reminded him that Kagome's prom was on the night of the new moon and he would be going with her. The new moon was in a matter of weeks. He knew that he could only have a good time if he new Kikyo was gone.

"Well I guess that's my decision…I have to get rid of Kikyo."

Just then he noticed That Kagome was in the doorway staring at him, smiling. He looked towards her and was confused.

"Kagome?"

She giggled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, you just look so cool in the moonlight like that."

She walked over and went to sit beside himbut instead she transported them both into the feudal era and the just sat leaning against the well. They sat there not saying a word to each other until Kagome set her hand on top of his. He looked down at this gripping her hand back. Then took a quick look at her seeing that she was staring into the glowing moon.

"What do you think about when you stare into the moon Inuyasha?"

He looked back into the moon.

"I have a big choice to make Kagome."

"And what would that be?"

"I have to see Kikyo."

Kagome was speechless; but she slowly looked at Inuyasha, gazing deep into his amber eyes. He couldn't look her in the eye this time. She just kept staring seeing the sorrow he was going through.

"What dose this mean? You still want to be with me, right?"

He stopped everything he was thinking about, and looked at her.

"Why would say that? Of course I still want to be with you. I just..."

He stopped himself.

"Say it Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly

"…I have to say goodbye to Kikyo, and put her to rest."

"Inuyasha. I know this must be extremely difficult for you, I can help you."

"No."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"This is something I have to do myself."

"But…"

Kagome didn't want him to do this himself because she was afraid Kikyo would do one of her evil tricks and still end up dragging him into hell with her.

"You can't Inuyasha. I won't let you."

"You won't let me Kagome? Don't you want her to be gone?"

"Yes. It's just...I"

Kagome looked down but Inuyasha raised her chin.

"Kagome?"

"I can't loose you to her...I won't loose you to her."

Inuyasha paused before replying. "You're never going to loose me."

He captured her lips with his in and everlasting kiss. He Held her tight and said one last thing:

"Even if Kikyo and I were supposed to end up together. I would never love her as much as I love you Kagome, you're the one I want to be with."

He kissed her again and Kagome dropped limp.

"Huh? What's Happening?"

He looked and saw Kagome with and arrow I her back.

"NO!"

He looked up and growled seeing Kikyo lowering her bow.

"KIKYO! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I thought you loved me, not that stupid reincarnation of me?"

"But…"

He looked closer into Kikyo's eyes and they were glazed over.

"This can't be happening. Not again."

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger. But you are all in luck. Since it is spring break I do in fact have plenty of spare time on my hands so I will get Chapter 14 up soon. Although I seem to be having a lack of reviews on these chapter so please keep reading and reviewing. I would GREATLY appreciate it. Thanx to those who did review: **

**Maroon Goddess, ****Geminiwind, Elias s., sparklingcrystal133, rene, josh, april, stargirl567, Casi, and SangoSmooches **

**for sighning my chapters 10-12 you guys rock. Keep reading. **


	14. The Truth Behind Kagome's real power

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.**

**Chapter 14**

An evil laugh came from the darkness and two glowing red eyes emerged. Inuyasha stared into the eyes and felt something coming over him. He rubbed his eyes and then the body came out of the trees.

"Who are you?"

The creature laughed again and said, "I am Nakago."

Nakago emerged from the shadows. Nakago was celestial princess from the mainland. She had violet hair and red eyes. She dressed in a black dress and a transparent robe draped along her shoulders.

"Huebeshi was my sister. It seems hanyous are quite fond of humans."

"Your Huebeshi's sister?"

"Yes. And I have the power to brainwash humans. As you have already witnessed with your love Kikyo."

"Kikyo's not my…"

Inuyasha stopped himself again and said to himself. "Kikyo isn't my love but…she is going to die again…because of me."

Nakago laughed yet again. "Before you and that wench killed my sister. She told me that your feelings are your soft spot. This should work out to my advantage."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"I hope you have already decided who you love more half demon."

"What are you talking about?"

Nakago released Kikyo from her spell and Kikyo fell to the ground. Also at that moment Kagome's powers healed her enough to regain consciousness. They were both in pain and where moments from leaving the land of the living.

"So who is it going to be Inuyasha? And know this: Whoever you don't pick will die and become my slave."

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "I promised Kagome that I would never leave her." He ran to Kagome's side.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she gained enough strength to stand up she grabbed her bow and faced Nakago.

"Nobody controls me."

"What?"

Kikyo released her arrow and Nakago disappeared. Kikyo grabbed another arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"I thought you loved me?"

Inuyasha rose to his feet and guarded Kagome.

"Kikyo I'm sorry."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Kikyo was filled with hatred.

"I pined you to a tree almost 50 years ago. Then this girl came and freed you and stole my soul. Inuyasha your heart belonged to me. And I tend to keep it that way."

Kikyo let her arrow fly and it was headed straight for Inuyasha.

"Kikyo. Please don't"

"I must. It's the only way that I can have you."

The arrow pierced Inuyasha in the heart and stuck him to a tree once again.

"You will stay there forever this time." Kikyo turned to face Kagome. "And as for you."

She walked over to Kagome and stood over her.

"I want my soul back."

"Inuyasha was still conscious because Kikyo wanted him to see the demise of Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha both all of a sudden remembered Kagome's dream. This is almost exactly what happened.

"Was this fate?" they thought.

Kagome rose to meet Kikyo and she starred her in the eye.

"I am your reincarnation therefore I to lay claim to this soul. So I think we should fight for it…as well as Inuyasha's heart."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Ha. You dare to challenge me."

"You bet."

Kagome raised her bow and Kikyo backed away. Both women had there an arrow ready and they let them fly at the same time. A stream of blue light came from Kagome's arrow and a stream of pink came from Kikyo's. The power from the priestess's arrows collided in a large yellow light. When the dust finally subsided both of them where ready with another arrow.

"This is pointless wench. We share the same powers. Having a battle with shooting arrows will get us nowhere."

"I guess you right."

A special glow formed around Kagome.

"Wait…what's going on?" Kikyo stammered. "I never had this power."

Kikyo backed away slowly and tried to grab another arrow. Kagome's glow grew brighter and she rose of the ground. She lifter her hands and a small yellow orb formed. Kagome opened her eyes to catch sight of Kikyo. The small yellow orb formed into an arrow and Kagome put it with her bow.

"It's time to put you to rest Kikyo."

"No. I can't…"

With that Kagome let the arrow fly and it hit Kikyo in the heart. Kikyo let out a scream of pain and she disappeared into the dirt and ash she was created from. That dirt and ash soaked into the ground and Kagome gently touched down. Her glowing ore disappeared and Kagome released Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell.

"Kagome, what did you do?"

"I don't know, it just sort of … happened."

"Well I'm just glad your safe."

Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome on the lips. When Keade walked out of the bushes.

"I see ye two have finally put my sister to rest."

"Keade? Where you there the whole time?"

"Eye, I was indeed."

"Then would you happen to know where that power came from? If I was a reincarnation of Kikyo, than why did I have that power and not Kikyo?"

"I always thought ye were my sisters reincarnation. But I sensed something very different about you when Tsuboki was defeated. You did use Kikyo's defense powers but there was a twist."

"What are you saying Keade? That Kagome is some other ancient priestess."

"She is."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then back at Keade.

"Well, then where did I get my powers from?"

"Ye got them from the priestess the jewel originated from."

"You mean Midoriko."

"Eye child, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation but Midoriko's"

"I'm Midoriko's reincarnation."

Keade nodded. " Lets go back the village and get some rest. You two can return to Kagome's world tomorrow morning."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and followed Keade back to the village. When they arrived Keade soon fell asleep and Kagome and Inuyasha stayed awake for a while to talk.

"I can't believe your Midoriko's reincarnation."

"I can't believe it myself."

"Well it doesn't matter to me whose reincarnation you are. Kikyo's gone and now you and I can live in peace."

"We still have to defeat Naraku and find the jewel shards you know."

"Yeah but now Kikyo is out of the way."

"I'm glad Inuyasha" Kagome closed her eyes before drifting asleep, "I'm glad."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a kiss, just before falling asleep himself.

**I hope you liked This chapter and thanx to the following reveiwers.**

**sparklingcrystal133** **, white dog, annomyuos and Midoriko angel. **

**And just a little note to annomyuos: You may not think that Inuyasha and Kagome act that way but I'm just writting howI want their relationship should be like and how i imagine it, thats all. Besides they finally admitted their feelings for each other, andI said in the story that nothing would hold them back. ( thats allI wanted to say) although thank you for your opinion.**


	15. The Perfect Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character. I only own Huebeshi and Nakago. **

**Chapter 15**

The sun was rising and it lit up the small hut where everyone was staying. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and the bright light almost blinded him. He looked below him to see a sleeping Kagome nestled close to his chest. She clenched his Kimono for safety and nestled her head deeper into him. Inuyasha just continued to relax and ran his fingers through her hair. A few moments later Kagome awoke and crawled up him to give a tender kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha just hugged her and closed his eyes still half asleep. Kagome stretched out and pulled Inuyasha down with her. She cuddled closer to him and he accepted it with deep pleasure. Kagome reached up and started to tenderly rub his ear. He pushed his ear closer into her hand. She opened her eyes to meet his and put both her hands on his cheeks bringing him nearer to her so that she could kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha slowly and smoothly wrapped his arms around his waist and Kagome laid on top of him listening to his Heartbeat. Again Inuyasha started to run his claws all the way through her raven black hair. He closed his eyes; breathing heavily to capture her sent and let it cores through his body and soul. Inuyasha tenses just drifted away and he kissed Kagome on the forehead before they both drifted back to sleep for a while longer.

Now the sun was truly brighter than when Inuyasha first awoke and this time he placed Kagome off of him and stood up to yawn a stretch. He walked outside to get some fresh air instead of the musky air that inhabited the hut. His eyes soon adjusted to the bright sun when he walked to the stream to splash some water in his face. Soon after Inuyasha finished Kagome walked out in her uniform and said good morning. Inuyasha said the same and the then both of them went back to Kagome's world.

It was still early in the morning and Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye before she left for the day to school. Eventually she caught up with her friends and they all started talking about the weekend. When they arrived at school Hoko was locking up his bike and spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome stopped and looked behind her, seeing Hojo running towards her.

"Hey Hojo what's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Hojo."

"Hey I was wondering."

Somehow Kagome knew what he was going to say and tried to think of ways to talk her self out of it.

"Do you want to be my date for the dance?"

Kagome knew it but her friends seemed clueless and started nudging and winking at her.

"Say yes Kagome." One of them said.

"He's the hottest guy in school."

"You know you want to."

Finally Kagome spoke up, "Sorry Hojo but I umm..." then she thought to herself, "_should I tell them?"_ "I already have a date Hojo."

Her friends' mouths dropped and Hojo seemed a little disappointed. But redeemed him self quickly.

"Ok well I'll see you around Kagome." And he ran off waving goodbye.

"KAGOME!"

"You never told us you already had a date."

"I know but…"

Kagome was cut off.

"Is it that mister possessive guy?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god! It is!"

"Well you see we… umm…well we… are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and it would be rude not to bring him."

The bell rang and Kagome sighed. "_Saved by the bell."_ She thought. Kagome ran off to class.

(After school)

After school Kagome and her friends decided to go window-shopping for a prom dress. They were walking down main street walking in and out of stores looking for the perfect dress for Kagome because she was the only one who hadn't gotten one yet. They group of friends where laughing about anything and everything when Kagome looked up and saw a guy with silver hair.

"Oh no." she thought.

She observed the boy and noticed he was wearing black jeans, a basketball jersey and a hat. The thing that gave it away was not only was wearing a hat to probably cover his dog-ears, but he wasn't wearing any shoes either. The boy was carrying shopping bags and then Kagome's mom walked out of the bakery handing the other bags for him to carry.

"Don't let him see me, don't let him see me, don't let him see me." She repeatedly mumbled under her breath.

Just then one of her friends nudged her and motioned toward Inuyasha who was just starting to walk away and her friends giggled.

"Look at that guy, he isn't wearing any shoes."

Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha started to turn around so she ran into the dress store they just passed. Inuyasha looked at the girls then turned back around and followed Mrs. Higurashi back to the shrine.

"Hey that guy was really hot, hey Kagome."

"Huh? Where did she go?"

The girls saw Kagome in the store browsing and went it to get her.

"Kagome why did you just run off like that?"

"Yeah?" her friends repeated.

"I saw a nice dress, besides you guys where looking at that..er…umm…guy."

"Oh yeah you should have seen him, he was H.O.T."

Kagome giggled and then caught a sparkle of something in the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw the most amazing dress. Kagome pointed at it and her friends and her stared in ooos and awws.

"It's amazing." Kagome said then thought to her self once again. "I wonder what Inuyasha would do if he saw me in that?"

"Kagome you have to try it on."

Kagome picked it up and headed toward the dressing room. She slipped it on and if fit perfectly. When she finally walked out her friends gazed at how beautiful she looked.

The dress was black and strapless. It was very form fitting and slimming (not that Kagome isn't already skinny.) Underneath it was just plain black but over top was a shire corkscrew sparkle design twisting and flowing all the way to the bottom till it skimmed the floor. It sparkled like a thousand stars in a clear night sky. Kagome looked at the price tag and her jaw literally dropped.

"How can something this beautiful be so inexpensive."

"How much is it?"

"Who cares, it's in my budget and it's the only one left."

Kagome took it off and went to pay for it.

"That comes to 109.99 please miss."

Kagome handed the clerk the money and she put the dress in a bag. Then the girs walked out of the store.

"109.99! I paid almost &150 for mine." One of her friends grew jealous.

"I'm sure the dress it beautiful on u Ayumi." Kagome complemented her.

"I forgot Kagome's friends names, but I think that it close to one of them.)

They all split up to go to their separate houses and Kagome walked up the shrine steps sun setting at her back.

"_Inuyasha is going to flip when he sees me in this dress." _Kagome sighed and smiled then headed inside.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter everyone and thanx to these reviewers:**

**GeminiWind, kissofdeath666, INuyasha's hanyou, Sakura Blossum-Chilla-85, trekker4life, and Inuyasha'sonlywomen.**

**You are all great and I hope to hear from everyone on this chapter soon.**

·¨:»KagomeKissez«:¨·


	16. Inuyasha shopping?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else of the original cast.**

**Chapter 16**

Kagome got up earlier this morning because she didn't finish her homework last night. She stepped over Inuyasha who was sleeping on the floor and grabbed her books to got work on them in the living room. Kagome finished her homework with just enough time to wash up and eat breakfast. She stepped over Inuyasha again and grabbed her clothes to take to the bathroom.

The steamy mist of the shower engulfed Kagome and she ran some shampoo in her hair and it lathered up. She ran the soap over her body then rinsed her self off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her self up while she brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair. She put on her uniform and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Inuyasha was already sitting at the kitchen table stuffing egg and rice and sausages in his mouth. He tried to say hi but almost chocked on the food.

"Try taking smaller bites next time." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and smiled at her, then asked for his fourth helping. Kagome finally sat down and ate her helping then grabbed her books to go to school.

"Bye mom!" she yelled.

Just before she went out the door someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Have a good day at school Kagome." Inuayasha then gave her a small kiss.

Kagome returned it and said goodbye.

(Inuyasha after Kagome left.)

Inuyasha headed into the living room ready to sit down and relax and watch a movie. But just as he sat down Kagome's mom walked in with her purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to buy you a tuxedo for Kagome's prom."

"Tuxedo?"

"It's a fancy suit that men wear on special occasions. You want to look good for Kagome, don't you?"

Inuyasha jumped up and followed Mrs. Higurashi out the door.

(Shopping)

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom walked into a store and browsed around for a while. Mrs. Higutashi finally went up to the till and asked for rental suits.

"What sizes to you need sir?"

"Umm…sizes?"

Mrs. Higurashi listed about what size he would need and sent him into the change room. When Inuyasha came out he had a discussed look on his face.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"It does look a little to tight, try this one." She handed him another tux to try on.

After about trying on several tuxes Inuyasha finally found one he was somewhat satisfied with and turned around.

"How do I look?"

Mrs. Higurashi paused and looked at Inuyasha. "Like a gentlemen."

"Is that a good thing?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and said yes then told him to take it off so she could rent it.

The Tux was also very form fitting and defined his muscles well, but not to restricting. It was black and had a bow tie. The only think Inuyasha had a problem with was the shoes. Now those where restricting, he tried wiggling his toes, his claws where scratching the end and he walked like a hillbilly, shaking his feet as if he was doing the hoaky poaky. (A/N: I don't know how to spell it, forgive me.) They went up to the till and rented the tux. The cashier put it in a plastic wrap then they headed out the door.

When they finally returned to the shrine they met up with Kagome who was walking up the steps.

"Kagome, hi!"

Kagome turned around and say her mom and Inuyasha waving.

"Mom, what are you doing with Inuyasha?"

"We just got back from shopping."

Kagome giggled remembering yesterday when she saw him on Main Street, and the fact that her friends thought he was hot. She continued to the house with Inuyasha walking beside her. Inuyasha grabbed her hand just at her mom walked into the house to prepare dinner.

"Your prom in on Saturday night."

"Yeah. And your point is?"

"I hope I don't embarrass you."

Kagome had a confused look on her face. "What makes you think your going to embarrass me?"

Inuyasha looked away and blushed before answering. Silently he said, "…I don't know how to dance..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Inuyasha said it a little louder; this time she heard it.

"I don't know how to dance." He said again.

Kagome tried to hold in her laughter. "Inuyasha it will be fine, as long as your there with me it doesn't matter to me weather you can dance or not."

This relieved him and he gave her a kiss on the forehead causing her to smile.

"I chose you to come with me not because you can't dance Inuyasha."

"Than why did you?"

Kagome kissed him again and said. "Because I love you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha hugged her this time and then they headed inside to wait for dinner. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

The week went by quickly for Kagome because she went on the decorating committee. The school hall was filled with silver stars and lights. The chandelier had a moon hanging off of it. Tables and chairs where placed around the dance floor with while tablecloths and confetti spread on top. Every table has a group of candles on it with little bow wrapped around them. The guest book and every ones yearbook were open for signatures. All of it was ready for tomorrow night.

Kagome arrived at home exhausted from all the work.

"Finally the school year is done." She sighed then thought. "What am I going to do with my life?"

Then she realized what she had just said. "W_hat am I going to do with my life?" _She knew she had many options but one of them was Inuyasha. Her and him had to kill Naraku and find the rest of the shards. But what is going to happen when that all is over. Where Inuyasha and her going to stay together? Would they get married and have a family? She smiled at that thought. Or would she have a career and stay in the modern time. Maybe her and Inuyasha could stay in her world, raise a family. Get a job. But their life was in the feudal era she knew that. Thinking of all this it soon put her to sleep.

"Just think of the prom tomorrow." She told herself, and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: There I hope you liked this chapter even though it might have been a little dull. I'm sorry that I have bad grammar; it has always been a problem of mine. Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**drummergrllrox, iosasd (even though I don't know what you said.), Inuyasha 22, dark kagome, Twin Fang, xXLordInuyashaXx, Sakura blossum-Cilla-85, and Ryuchi. **

**If people have read the reviews I am sure you have noticed the countless reviews from Ryuchi. I thank you Ryuchi I can tell you are a loyal fan of my work. Thank you again to every one who reviewed and I hope you enjoy other stories to come, after I finish this one of course.**


	17. Human Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other main character.**

**Chapter 17**

Kagome awoke to the sound of her buzzer. She had a busy day today, she was going with her friends to get her hair done and her nails, she was even going to a professional makeup artist. Kagome dragged herself out of bed and still half asleep walked towards the bathroom. When she walked in she saw Inuyasha talking to himself in the mirror.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who was rubbing her eyes and then put a panicked expression on his face.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

He ran past Kagome and when he heard the door close he sighed in relief.

"That was a close one" he sighed again and went to the living room.

Kagome finished in the bathroom and went to put on some clothes. She had to meet her friends at the mall in forty-five minutes; she quickly slipped on some hip huggers and a pink tank with a pink hoody of a different color over top. Kagome said good-bye and went to call a taxi to the mall. Before she got into the cab she heard Inuyasha calling behind her.

"Inuyasha what is it? I have to go."

"Have fun, I can't wait till tonight."

Kagome giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

Inuyasha smiled and closed the door behind her and watched as she and the cab drove off. He walked up the steps and headed back inside.

(With Kagome)

When she finally met up with her friends they were waiting outside the salon.

"Hurry up Kagome we are going to be late."

She ran over to all of them and the group headed into the salon for their appointments. It was kind of like an all in one salon. They got their nails done while their hair was being styled. One of the girls got a simple flip at the end and another got a bun with chopsticks in it with a bit of curly hair hanging out. The last one just got her hair wavier. But every one of them had to admit that Kagome was the most beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail that was all curled with barrel curls and She had some hair that dropped over her face that was also curled. The hairdresser even added some sparkle hairspray to match the dress. Kagome looked amazing.

After that they went to get their makeup done. Everyone was very simple but elegant. Everyone had something to match her dress. Kagome got a silver eye shadow with a bit of gloss on her lips. She was literally glowing she looked so good.

"Kagome you look amazing."

"Yeah like, really."

The other just smiled.

"Do I really look that good?"

Everyone nodded and they went to the food court to grab a bite to eat before they went home to change and grab their dates. But before they went to eat they went to the bathroom to see how they looked.

Kagome really was surprised she looked no nice without make-up but just a little extra would never hurt. She gazed at herself, picking up every detail. Then she thought to her self.

"I wonder what Inuyasha will think?"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom following her friends to the food court. After they finished Kagome split up and called another cab to go home.

When she got home she had and hour and a half to do some finishing touches put on the dress and get down there. She quickly ran upstairs past Inuyasha who was also getting dressed bit was getting help from her mom. She called out to say she was home but locked her self in her room till she was ready; she didn't want anyone to see her just yet.

Kagome slipped on the dress and put on heals that where a bit higher than usual so she could be more at Inuyasha height, and stare into those amazing violet eyes. After all he was a LOT years older than her in actual age but in appearance he was only a few years older. She slipped some dangling earrings in and grabbed some silver bracelets around her wrist. The finishing touch was the fang. She slipped it around her neck and placed it right in the middle of her neck, close to Inuyasha's mark. One more time she gazed at herself and eyed herself up and down. Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself before she unlocked the door and went to face Inuyasha.

When she walked down the stairs her eyes met his amber eyes because he was going to transform in a few minutes. One step at a time she walked down the steps and slowly revealed herself to her love. When her face finally came into view, Inuyasha could have sworn that his heart missed a beat and he had to catch up to his pulse. Every little detail jumped out at him. The sparkle in her eyes, the wet glitters on her lips, then finally he lowered his gaze and stared at the fang, hanging delicately from her elongated neck.

Just then he transformed, some sort of emotion took over him, it was his human side, and he grasped the locket around his neck tightly.When he was half demon he held back his human desire but now her couldn't control it he wanted to hug her and kiss her, feel her body next to his, but not now. Kagome finally stepped on the landing and looked at Inuyasha, he looked so handsome. Until she noticed his bow tie was not yet done up, she walked over to him. Inuyasha just watched her mesmerized by the sparkling beauty that shone brighter than any star on a clear night sky. The one he could call his own. When Kagome tied the bow tie she asked if it was to tight, he replied with "It's fine." Both of them just starred at each other when a flash of the camera took them both out of the fantasy.

"Just a few pictures." Kagome's mom smiled.

They posed a few times then captured each other's lips for a light kiss. Kagome's mom just smiled.

"You two better hurry or you will be late for the prom."

Kagome gave her mother a kiss and said she would see her later. She then clutched Inuyasha's hand and led him outside. They stepped into the car and drove away to a night neither of them would forget.

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to write a long one of just the prom. Don't worry I have already started writing it so it shouldn't take to long. Besides I really liked this chapter and there is more fluff to come. (lol) Thanx to the following reviewers:**

**xX LordSesshomaruXx, Ruychi. Special thanx to you 2 for keeping me on track. (Continuing on): SangoSmooches, inumaiden, janny taing, Tensaiga15. **

**You are wonderful people and I hope I am keeping you satisfied. Until next chapter…**


	18. The Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other main character. **

**A/N: I really think you readers will love this chapter. (sorry if there are any mistakes.)**

**Chapter 18**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside followed by Kagome's mom, Sota, and Grandpa. Everyone waved and smiled but Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome, he was dumbfounded on how beautiful she looked. When they finally got into the car the driver beeped to say goodbye and drove away. Inuyasha was still speechless.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just stammered on and couldn't get a word out. His heart was pounding. Why did he feel this way? Is it because his human desires are overpowering him? Kagome grabbed his hand and gazed deeply into his eyes. Somehow this calmed his nerves down and he finally caught up with his breath. Inuyasha paused a long time before he hugged her. Kagome hugged him back.

"You're sweating."

"Just a little nervous, that's all." He wiped some sweat from his brow.

"There is nothing to be scared of."

"I never said I was scared."

Kagome smiled and leaned over to grab his hair. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips touched. Kagome started to twirl his hair around her finger and opened her mouth for a deeper kiss. Inuyasha held the back of her head and pulled her closer to him before they released for air.

"Turn around for a second Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do something with your hair, it'll be fine."

Inuyasha was confused but gave in easily. Kagome split his hair into three strands and started to braid it, each hair crossing over each other and slowly forming the braid. Kagome closed her eyes and took in his smell and picked out some familiar scents that her weaker senses noticed: the smell of fresh water that he bathed in, in the feudal era, some little hints of her houses aroma, the smell of the perfume she put on that night. There were just so many scents that covered him, so many perfects scents. She finally finished and completed it with a small black elastic to keep it together; she wrapped it around his shoulder and leaned on his back, putting both hands draped over his shoulders. He grabbed her hands.

When they had finally sat back normally in the car, it was not long till they had arrived. Both just sat and listened, anticipating the evening that lie ahead. Now both of their nerves were getting the better of them. Both were short of breath and looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. A grinned formed on Kagome's face that caused her to laugh. In almost a train reaction Inuyasha started to laugh as well. When they finally stopped, the car was pulling up to the hall. The car came to a slow stop and both Inuyasah and Kagome starred at the lights and listened to the music coming from inside.

"Well this is it, are you ready Inuyasah?"

Inuyasha gulped, "As ready as I will ever be."

Kagome opened the door and stepped out followed by Inuyasha. The car drove away leaving the two standing, shaking and slowly walking to the door.

"Just be yourself, you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to."

"Got it." Inuyasha gulped again.

Step by step, finally they reached the doors, looking inside Kagome recognized her friends standing by the punch tables with their dates.

"I'll sign the quest book, then we can go and dance."

Kagome smiled and lifted a bit of nervousness off of her date. She walked in, Inuayasha linked within her arm. He was looking around, watching the people dance, and trying to pick up a few leads as to how he would pull this off. Kagome laughed and walked to towards the dance floor, but not before a tap on the shoulder caught her attention and she turned around to her friends, waiting for an explanation as to why they never met Inuyasha before.

"Kagome!"

"Who's you're hot date?"

Inuyasha turned around and all of Kagome's friend's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"…Hey, haven't I seen you before?" one of them asked.

"Kagome interrupted, "I doubt it, he's got one of the familiar faces."

"I don't know…"

"Where did you two meet?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and then blurted out two different places.

"The mall."

"At the park."

Kagome's friends put on a sarcastic face and Inuyasha and Kagome knew they had to get their stories straight. So Kagome stepped forward pulling Inuyasha with her.

"What we mean is…umm… I was going for a run through the park one day and when I was reaching for my water bottle…umm…Inuyasha bumped into me and…umm… I spilt my water," Kagome laughed then looked over at Inuyasha and she could have sworn he was just about to burst out with laughter, so he looked away. "Well, he felt bad, for spilling my water, so he took me to the mall for a milkshake." Kagome finally was satisfied with her story even if it wasn't that convincing. "Ever since then we started hanging out more."

Kagome's friends weren't satisfied though.

"Well you couldhave at least talked about him more."

"Yeah, and at least have let us meet him."

Inuyasha finally said something to back up Kagome, " It's my fault girls, I told her I thought you wouldn't like me. Kagome insisted, but I didn't want to."

Kagome just sighed, and then heard a slow song come on.

"Oh my god, it's a slow song." She turned to Inuyasha and pulled him to the dance floor. "Lets go dance Inuyasha."

They raced into the middle of the dance floor, to get away from this akward conversation.They stooddirectly under the star.

"Are you forgetting, I don't know how to dance?"

"Are you forgetting, that I said not to worry about it? Just hold on to me and make it look like your leading."

"No problem with the holding part, I got that covered."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him and Kagome started giggle.

"Okay, now just slowly turn, that's all you got to do."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and started to fiddle with the braid. Inuyasha just held her and turned slowly. He had to admit that her thought he was doing quite well. When the song was over Kagome escaped to the girls bathroom and told Inuyasha to wait for her by the punch table. When Kagome retreated her went to the punch table like he was told and stood there looking casual. A few girls asked his to dance and he rejected him saying he was waiting for his date. After they left Hojo noticed him and came over to talk.

"Hello, my name is Hojo." Hojo stuck out his hand waiting to shakeInuyasha's hand but Inuyasha just starred at it, he didn't know what this meant or what to do. "Okay, i guess,if you don't want to." And lowered his hand. "So I see you are here with Kagome."

"Yeah."

"You're a very lucky guy. I have been trying to get her to go out with me for ages."

Inuyasha grinned, but kept casual. "I am very lucky." He replied.

"So where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom, I'm sure she will be out soon."

"Well, I have to ask."

"What?"

"Can I dance with her?"

Inuyasha got a bit angry, how was he supposed to answer that?

"Well, may I?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so her just said, "You have to ask her."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later."

"See yeah." then he mumbled to himself, "No, you may NOT dance with my girl."

Hojo walked away. Inuyasha thought about what this jerk just asked him, he was going to say no but he knew that if Kagome was to find out that, she night 'sit' him.

"I guess if she did dance with him it would be okay…"

He just leaned against the wall by the table and awaited Kagome.

(With Kagome)

Kagome finished touching up and doing what she had to do and walked outside. She was headed toward the punch table when Hojo found her.

"Kagome!"

"Uh oh…"

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey…"

"Are you having a nice evening?"

"Yes actually, thank you for asking."

Hojo smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Umm…I have to ask my date."

"Oh I already talked to him, he said to ask you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she thought, "_Knowing Inuyasha, I would of thought of him to say no."_

"Okay Hojo, I'll dance with you."

They walked to the dance floor. Towards the middle of the song Hojo started to talk.

"Your date seams nice."

"Yeah, I like him a lot."

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you."

(With Inuyasha)

"Kagome sure is taking a long time."

He walked over to the girls washroom she wasn't there.He kept looking scanning the dance floor.

(With Kagome.)

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"I have always really had a thing for you.'

"Oh Hojo, I'm sorry." She know where this was going

"Well to tell you the truth…"

"Yeah?"

'I have always wanted to kiss you."

"What?"

"Really, please…just let me taste your lips…"

Hojo closed his eyes and leaned down. Kagome couldn't get away he held her to tight.

"Hojo…NO! STOP!"

(With Inuyasha)

He looked everywhere he couldn't find her. Justthen he heard her voice over the music "STOP!"

"Kagome!"

He looked over to where he heard her voice and saw Hojo, KISSING, Kagome. He could tell she hated every minute of it.

"Why that little…"

He ran into the middle of the dance floor and just as Hojo let go of Kagome, Kagome felt Inuyasha's tight arms wrap around her.

"…Inuyasha."

She huddled close into his arms and felt Inuyasha building up with anger.

Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to Hojo until he felt Kagome's tear fall onto his arm that was holding her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"What did you think you were doing kissing her?"

"What?"

"She didn't want to do it. So why did you make her?"

"I wanted too."

"BUT SHE DIDN'T!"

Inuyasha punched Hojo in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Kagome rushed Inuyasha quickly out to a balcony hoping nobody would see them and they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Let me at him."

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"No it's NOT. He kissed you, I saw it."

"Calm down, I'm just glad I am here with you..now…"

"But…"

Kagome silenced him with a kiss. Then let go and whispered again.

"I'm sorry."

"It was never your fault, I know you didn't want to do it, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I love you…and thank you."

"I love you to Kagome."

The night was coming to an end and Inuyasha and Kagome danced together for the rest of the night on the balcony, with not distractions. Finally the announcer/DJ in the hall came on and said that it was the last song of the night and that it was almost five in the morning. A few couples had already gone home and the announcer/DJ played: Every Heart by Boa.

**(A/N: This song it one of the ending songs on the series.)**

Kagome walked into Inuyasha and said that this was her favorite song.

"Why?"

"There is no real explanation for it, but when I first heard it, I guess I just fell in love it."

"That's good enough for me."

Every heart seamed to go on forever just so the two could spend every minute of it together. They kissed one more time as the song ended and the sun was slowly beginning to rise over the hills. A now transforming Inuyasha finished the kiss with Kagome and took her home, sleeping on his back.

When he got home with her, he slid into her room through the window, careful not to wake the rest of the family members. He laid Kagome down on her bed, still sleeping and changed into more comfortable clothes. Kagome awoke, not knowing where she was and opened her eyes to just see Inuyasah putting on a shirt. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome and have her a kiss back. Kagome pulled him beside the bed and lifter hr arms. Inuyasha took his hint and slid the dress over her head, revealing her body to him. He pushed the dress to the side and dropped on top of her onto the bed. They both started to kiss each other intensely before pulling their selves under the sheets.

**A/N: WOW, I really liked writing this chapter. I am TRULY Sorry if you readers like Lemon, but I don't like going into that much description. (it's just not my thing, you can imagine how they do 'IT' in your own mind.) Thanx to the following reviewers: **

**GeminiWind, Ryuchi, SangoSmooches, 40404, Yami-Yugi-Girl, kagome112593, Aalazzerath, Tenseiga15, xXLordInuyasahXx.**

**You are all great and I hope to hear from you soon on this chapter and more stories that are soon to come. **


	19. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character in the series. **

**Chapter 19**

When Inuyasha finally awoke, the sheets where wrapped around him and Kagome tightly and he laid face-to-face with her and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"Kagome…"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to see her love starring at her. She closed her eyes again and turned around cuddling her backside next to Inuyasha. She sighed because she was exhausted from last night.

"Mmm, what is it?"

"Nothing."

But Kagome never heard his answer because she was fast asleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and sniffed her hair, the smell of Jasmine filled his nose and he released whatever tenseness he had and relaxed molding his body next to hers.

(A few weeks later)

Kagome woke up late one morning and of course Inuyasha was there but he wasn't lying next to her but putting on his shirt about to head to the living room. Although he noticed that Kagome had awakened and went to give her a kiss good morning. Not long before he did, Kagome smiled and grabbed her stomach. She wasn't feeling well and then something came over her. Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door; she held her stomach and threw up.

'What's happening to me?'

Inuyasha was waiting outside the door and Kagome came out flushed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess just a bit of morning sickness."

Kagome forgot about the first signs of pregnancy and just continued with her normal day. She walked downstairs with Inuyasha helping to keep her up, because she was a little dizzy from what just happened. Kagome found herself blanking out a few times as they sat on the couch watching Sota play his video games. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

(Later that day)

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the library and Kagome was showing Inuyasha what a book was when she found a book about pregnancy. She pulled it out and opened to the first page and read,

"So, you think you're pregnant?" Kagome thought. 'Well no, but I guess it should read it anyway, just so I know when I do.' She kept reading.

"A first sign is: a delayed menstrual cycle."

'Well it should be coming soon I suppose.' She kept reading.

"A second sign is: morning sickness."

Kagome remembered back to this morning.

(Flashback)

She wasn't feeling well and then something came over her. Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door; she held her stomach and threw up.

'What's happening to me?'

Inuyasha was waiting outside the door and Kagome came out flushed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess just a bit of morning sickness."

(End of Flashback)

"Oh my god. I think I'm…pregnant."

Just them a tap on the shoulder took her out of her daze and she turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Are we done here?"

"Yes, I just have to check this book out. Then I have to stop at the drug store."

"Okay, well then lets get going."

They both left the library and Kagome stuck her nose in the book the whole time to the drug store while she passed Inuyasha some buns to keep him occupied with, in eating them. When they finally reached the drug store Kagome told Inuyasha to stay outside and she would be in and out as quick as possible. Kagome ran in, finding her way to the correct isle the brought her self face to face with a tone of boxes. There where so many to choose from and she scanned the shelves quickly to find a good test. She grabbed and easy read pregnancy test, purchased it, and then went back outside. Inuyasha managed to hold a taxi without threatening the driver and helped Kagome in. Once they where inside Inuyasha starred and Kagome with somewhat of a concerned/confused look on his face. Kagome looked over.

"What?"

"Are you sure your okay, you seemed to be in a rush today."

'I'm fine!"

Kagome realized that she just pretty much yelled at Inuyasha for simply worrying about her. She remembered another sign: mood swings.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things going through my head."

"Like what, it's not about me is it?"

"No, of course not, nothing is wrong with you."

They taxi pulled up to the shrine steps and they paid then stepped out. As soon as Kagome got in the door she walked o the bathroom leaving Inuyasha incredibly confused.

'What is with her these days?'

Kagome was pacing in the bathroom shaking the slick so it might show faster. Two minutes after pacing and nervousness she looked at the stick. It read a positive sign and she sank down onto the toilet seat.

'I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child.' Then sighed and looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes and had the biggest smile on her face.

**Yay! I have chapter 19 up. I hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long, also that it was short. I think I actually might go a little further with this than I though I was. I got a review saying I have bad grammar. I know I do, it has always been the weakest part of my writing but it doesn't stop me. I apologize for it. Thank you to the following reviews:**

**kagome112593, Georgetta ally, xXLordInuyashaXx, Inu-plushi-doll, trekker4life, Animewriter13, Dylenia.G., Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Simonkal of Inyu, SangoSmooches, sparkalingcrystal133, and Ryuchi. **

**You are all once again great and sorry ryuchi for putting that up, but I was curious, until next chapter. So long. **


	20. Telling Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character.**

**Chapter 20**

Inuyasha sat patently on the couch thinking of why Kagome was acting all strange.

'I'll take her out for dinner tonight, that will get her mind off of anything that is troubling her.'

Inuyasha left to go see if Kagome was done in the bathroom. Just as he was about to knock on the door Kagome opened it and was face to face with Inuyasha. She was so happy to see him and wanted to tell him the news but now wasn't the time. Instead she gave him a kiss and smiled at him.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just in a good mood."

"A good mood?" 'Just a while ago she was angry and anxious.' "I was thinking of maybe going out for dinner tonight, what do you think?"

"That would be great."

Kagome walked past Inuyasha to the phone and called a cab.

"The cab will be here in ten minutes, I'm going to get changed."

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Kagome and Inuyasha live in their own apartment now.)**

Kagome went to the closet in her and Inuyasha's bedroom and picked out a nice evening outfit. She grabbed a pair of black dress pants, a sparkly navy blue top and a pair of small heals, then headed to the bathroom. She quickly changed and Inuyasha put on a pair of nicer Jeans and a Red button up shirt. Inuyasha waited for Kagome in the front entrance and they headed outside to the awaiting cab. Just as they stepped out of the door Inuyasha changed to a human.

"It's that time again."

"Yup, lucky for us, hats aren't allowed in restaurants."

They stepped into the cab and left to the restaurant. When they arrived they sat down and ordered their drinks. Kagome did most of the ordering because Inuyasha still didn't know how this stiff worked. They got just water and Kagome ordered some baby back ribs for him and some noodles and vegetables with a baked potato for herself. Inuyasha knew some manners and didn't dig in till Kagome took the first bite. He was still done before her. After they both finished they sat back and started a conversation.

"So, when are we going to back to the feudal era? We have to meet up with Sango and Miroku sometime or another."

"I know but I have something that might delay us from that for a little while."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It's not the best topic right now, we are in a public place an all."

"What is it Kagome? Is it important?"

"Yes, that's why this isn't a suitable place for that topic at the moment."

Inuyasha sat back because he knew that it wasn't good to argue with Kagome right now. Kagome asked for the check and also for a phone to call the cab service.

(Back at the apartment)

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and they turned on some music to set the mood and then they both sat down on the couch.

"Now what is it that was so important that we couldn't talk about in the restaurant?"

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach than grabbed Inuyasha's and placed his on her stomach. Inuyasha had no idea what this meant.

"…Do you have a stomach ach?"

Kagome giggled.

"No…"

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha, your…"

"I'm what?"

"…Your going to be a…"

"WHAT?"

"A father."

"Huh?"

"I am carrying your child Inuyasha."

It took a while to settle in but Inuyasha eyes just widened.

"I'm going to be a father…?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, you will be great."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"This is what you want, right?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I have always wanted this."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome gently down onto the couch and started to kiss her and hold her close. He went down to her stomach and said:

"We are going to be one happy family."

(Nine months later, in the hospital room)

Kagome was exhausted and was squeezing Inuyasha's hand. She winced in pain and bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, one more push!" the doctor explained.

Kagome pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok you're done."

Kagome relaxed, up until another contraction hit her.

"Doctor, she is still in pain," Inuyasha yelled.

"What?"

The doctor came over and examined Kagome.

"It seams that you are having twins."

"Twins?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"This time shouldn't be as bad as the first."

Kagome pushed again. In a matter of a few minutes what seemed like hours past the other child was delivered into the world. The two children where cleaned and placed with their mom.

"You have two beautiful boys."

"You hear that Inuyasha?"

'Yes."

Kagome handed Inuyasha the first boy and she asked:

"What are we going to call them?"

"This one should be Ichiro, meaning first son."

"Than this one should be Tanjiro, meaning high valued second son."

"Perfect." Inuyasha said.

The couple sat in the room for hours, switching infants to see both. They cried until finally they went to sleep and the doctors took them away to a different room.

"I need to get some rest Inuyasha, please call my mom and tell her the good news."

With that said Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha held her hand and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"You are going to be a great mother."

**A/N: YAY, they had boys. Okay so I knew they would all along, although that isn't the end. Nope there is still one more child in this happy family, you will just have to wait and read to find out. Sorry for my bad grammar, as I said before it was never a strong part of my reading, I'm working on it. Thank you to the following:**

**Tenseiga15, Sangosmooches, Simonkal of Inyu, trekker4life, ookamitsuki. LovesMiroku, ryuchi, Georgetta, and sparklingcrystal133.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, until next time. Oh yes I forgot to tell you that I have the first chapter of another story up, I called it** _Two Inuyasha's, One love._** I know it sounds corny but read it please,**


	21. Takeing care of Ichiro and Tanjiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.**

**Chapter 21**

Kagome was finally all rested up and Inuyasha and Kagome took their new boys home. Both where sound asleep, tucked in with each other in a baby carrier. Kagome took Tanjiro in her arms and sat on the couch, Inuyasha did the same with Ichiro and sat down next to Kagome,

"Their both so precious."

"I know."

Ichiro, being the eldest son had most of his father's features. He had small velvety ears and longer silvery hair. His small body was so fragile and his face so special. The special thing about him was that he already has small fangs that show when he yawns, most babies don't have teeth bit. The only attribute Ichiro got from his mother where magnificent brown eyes, he was indeed special.

Kagome cradled her younger son in her arms and placed her hand upon his small cheek caressing it gently. Tanjiro opened his eyes and revealed glowing amber eyes, the radiated with such brightness and brought a smile to Kagome's face. He was almost the exact opposite of his brother and carried most of his mothers features, his eyes where the only thing that he gained from his father. Tanjiro had no teeth like any human child and had a patch of black hair on the top of his head. He looked very much like Inuyasha in his human form but smaller and more delicate.

Kagome took Ichiro and walked towards the bedroom. She placed Ichiro and Tanjiro in the crib next to the bed and changed into her nightgown.

"It was a long day, Inuyasha. I'm tired."

Inuyasha looked at his sons then walked across the room to his mate. He kissed her on the cheek and lucked her in. Not long after that did he change himself and slip into bed as well. He slid over to Kagome and held her tight, he senced something was disappointing her.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" he asked

'No…it's just…"

"What?"

"I guess I have always wanted a girl."

"We will have a girl someday, lets just take care of Ichiro and Tanjiro first."

"I know, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both kissed and cuddled close to each other for a good nights rest.

The next morning both Kagome and Inuyasha where awaken by crying boys and they tried everything to cheer them up. They gave a rattle to Ichiro and he almost broke it. Tanjiro was fussing and wanted food. He finally got what he wanted and was quite but Ichiro wanted to be held. Kagome tried rocking him but when he was with Inuyasha he slowly quieted down and fell back to sleep.

"He really loves you, Inuyasha."

"I guess this is certainly a two person job."

"I guess.'

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed home all day taking care of the boys and took pictures and recorded lots of the day.

"Wonderful memories."

"Other than the crying, the lack of sleep and everything else." Inuyasha replied

Kagome thought about this for a second.

"Wow, you right. Being a parents is harder that it looks."

"We'll do fine."

"I know we will."

The boy finally warred themselves out and again had been sleeping soundly. Kagome and Inuyasha flopped onto the couch exhausted and watched television till they both eventually fell asleep until the boys woke up again.

**A/N: Another chapter down. I know it's short but I couln't come up with anything. I'll try and make the next one longer. Thanx to:**

**Lci: sorry for not saying what the boys looked like. I put it in this chapter.**


	22. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 22**

Now both Inuyasha and Kagome had been up almost all night with their boys, who now lay asleep in their arms. Kagome and Inuyasha left to the bedroom and snuggled against each other. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Tanjiro who was sleeping, nestled snuggly in Kagome's arms, and soon Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers. Kagome was fast asleep within seconds and Inuyasha set Ichiro on the foot of the bed beside him than the same with Tanjiro. Inuyasha pulled back the covers and tucked his Kagome in.

'She needs as much rest as she can get.' He thought

Inuyasha grabbed his sons and left the small master bedroom back to the living room. He gently kicked the door closed behind him, so not to wake Kagome. When he entered the living room he yawned and placed the babies in the crib there. He looked at his watch and it read three twinty-one. He then turned on the stereo quietly and lies back on the couch. Inuyasha had his eyes half open and starred at the ceiling, he was deep in thought.

'This world is like my home now; Kagome and I live in this apartment. Kagome even had a part job in a hair salon, but what about my era? We have to go back there sooner or later. Besides I have to get rid of…Kikyo. For Kagome and I to be truly happy with no distractions.'

When That name finally came back to him he knew that his relationship with Kagome would be ruined if she where to ever show up again.

'I won't ditch Kagome for Kikyo. Kagome bared me two sons I can't just…leave them. I have to lay Kikyo to rest without Kagome finding out.'

Inuyasha's thoughts made him weary allowing him finally to put his eyes to rest.

**(Inuyasha's dream)**

Kagome was in her time and would be coming to the feudal era any time now with the boys that where now both eight years old. Inuyasha was walking past the sacred tree when his ears picked up something. Slowly bringing his hand to his sword he called out to them.

"Who's there?"

Inuyasha waited a moment and Kikyo revealed herself from behind a tree. Her eyes where filled with sadness and bitterness.

"Kikyo…?"

"Inuyasha, I was expecting you."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Do you not feel happy in my presence?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but kept his eyes fixed on Kikyo.

"Leave now! Before I have to kill you."

"Is that what you want, is my death?"

"Just leave."

"Did you think that you could keep the secret of your sons from me forever?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, Kagome and him have been in the Feudal era almost everyday since the boys where old enough to walk. But how did Kikyo find out about their children, news doesn't spread that fast, and besides they only stayed around the village.

"We where going to live together, have children together," Now Kikyo was crying. "But instead you lied to me, and betrayed me, and had all of our dreams of living together and having children with that dumb girl."

Kikyo shook her head to shake off the tears; she grabbed an arrow and positioned her bow. Inuyasha was shocked, he hated seeing woman cry. Just then he heard one of his boys voices. It was his youngest.

"Daddy!" Tanjiro yelled

"Don't you dare bring my kids or Kagome into this."

"Shut up!"

Ichiro called after his slightly younger brother, than by Kagome. Kagome gathered her boys and looked up, the smile fading away off her face. Kikyo had the slyest smile on her face and let go of her arrow. Inuyasha was once again pinned to the tree and watched as Kagome, Ichiro and Tanjiro where sealed in a barrier, only able to watch.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha who was struggling to get free. She placed her hand on his cheek and he starred into her eyes.

"We can finally have that family I always dreamed of."

"Let them go, I have no desire of ever being with you."

Kikyo put a finger to his lips and have him a gentle kiss. Inuyasha was not numbed in his arms and he pulled Kikyo off of him. He jerked his head to the side and noticed that a large amount of miasma was seeping into the barrier his family was in. One by one, Tanjiro being the first then Ichiro, then slowly Kagome, all wavered to the ground. They inhaled too much of the poisonous gas and where unconscious. Inuyasha started to cry and Kikyo pulled the arrow out causing him to fall to her feet.

**(End of dream)**

Inuyasha rose up off the couch and saw the boys still sleeping then ran to the bedroom. Kagome was lying on her side and was still sleeping soundly. When he looked at his watch this time it read tree fifty-eight. He slid down against the wall to the ground and leaned his head back, eyes closed.

"Thank goodness it was only a dream."

**A/N: Wow, Scary Huh? Sorry for being so late, I have been working on my other story: Two Inuyasha's, One love. Thanx to the following.**

**Tahitianbabe: Love ya girly, Thanx for the review. **

**Slummyreddragon: Here is my update, I hope u liked it. Thanx for the review**

**Sesshy'z girl: Thanx for the review.**

**Nicha: I'm sorry my writing sux, I have been trying to do better, but I'm glad u like my story; Thanx for the review.**

**Annie: I'm glad u like my story, thanx for the review.**

**Dragonwarriorkeltyr: Thanx for the suggestion and the review**

**Inuyashaluver12345: I'm glad u like it, thanx for the review.**

**Meagan: Thanx for the compliment and the review.**

**ChineseKagome: I am SO glad you LOVE it, thanx for the review.**

**Mason680: Thanx for the review.**

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**** Thank you SO much for telling me, I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Thanx for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (P.S: I'm not offended.)**

**Ryuchi: Why would you threaten one of my reviewers? It was a big surprise to me that Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 would have to send me that. It's none of your business what she puts as a review or any other person for that matter. Please don't threaten my reviewers, anyway thanx for the kind reviews you did send.**


	23. A New Evil

**Declaimer: You know what goes here. I don't own..blah blah blah… **

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha cocked his head back to lean against the corner he had fallen into. He put a hand to cover his eyes from the dull moonlight escaping into the room from a window across the hall. He let out a large sigh and Kagome shifted in her sleep. He uncovered his eyes and gazed at her briefly…

He mumbled a few short words to him self. "How could I forget…Kagome already killed Kikyo…" He looked back down and dropped his arms to his knees, 'I forgot because I wasn't the one that killed her…Kagome did…'

Inuyasha didn't know what to think, Kikyo was gone but he had the weird nightmare as if she was still alive, and he could see into the future. A sweaty hand touched his forehead, interrupting his thoughts.

"Inuyasha…is everything all right?" Kagome asked just loud enough for his sensitive hearing to pick it up.

Inuyasha never looked at her and just gave a false smile. "Everything is fine."

"Well come back to bed why don't you."

"I'll be there in a second, I'll just check on the boys."

Inuyasha slowly stood up leaving Kagome kneeling beneath him. As he was walking away Kagome grabbed hold of his pant leg.

"You are sure everything is alright?" Kagome asked wanted to get some reassurance

"Worry about me in battle, not now…"

"I always worry Inuyasha, because I love you."

Finally Inuyasha was caught out of his daze and returned to Kagome's side. He gave her a hand up and pulled her into a hug.

"We all love you Inuyasha, don't ever forget that…"

Inuyasha captured her lips and a romantic and tender kiss.

Inuyasha spoke into her mouth, "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome let go and rested her head on his chest just as two small whimpers came from in the living room.

"They are probably hungry, I'll go and get them, and you should go wipe your face Inuyasha you're dripping in sweat."

With that said Kagome slipped passed him and went to go care for the boys. Inuyasha just watched her for a few seconds before he did what he was told and walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Inuyasha splashed some water on his face and dabbed the towel on his face.

"That feels much better"

When he exited the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom Kagome was sitting with two bottles handling the boys with difficulty. He sat down next to her and took one and started feeding. Over a course of a good hour or so switching between feeing and burping the boys where once again is sweet slumber. Inuyasha and Kagome where used to have to wake up in the middle of the night to slay demons but not nearly as often.

"Inuyasha, I really want to go back to the feudal era." She said as she cuddled closer to him.

Lately Inuyasha seems to have lost some of his spark, the thing that gave him enthusiasm and excitement, ignorance and bravery. It's like part of him died, that or he was…bored. Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek and let in a whiff of her sweet sent.

"I would really like that."

Kagome smiled, "besides I really want to see Sango and Miroku and show them Tanjiro and Ichiro."

"Well lets get as much rest as we can and we can head over there whenever your ready Kagome." He then muttered, "Now that mangy wolf can never have Kagome, now that we have two sons." He smirked; satisfied that he finally beat Koga to Kagome.

Kagome was pulling herself under the comforter and getting settled when she heard Inuyasha mumble and asked. "What was that Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

But he replied to late because Kagome was already grasping onto his arm like a teddy bear, sleeping.

* * *

Two ice blue eyes opened in the darkness and they snickered as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome through a smoggy broken mirror.

"There are only more nightmares to come."

**A/N: Sorry that's it's so short but I had let everyone know that Inuyasha forgot about Kagome killing Kikyo. But anyway it's short because I had to put something and now I have to study, so I hope you enjoyed it and I will write all your ideas in some chapter to come, I will even dedicate it to you. Anyway bibi, Thanx to all of the reviewers and your help. Next chapter will be longer. **

**.:KagomeKissez:.**


End file.
